A Little Piece Of Heaven
by Salvo1985
Summary: a lanacoln fic (short)


Lana was excited. so, damn, excited! it wasn't every day she sneak in some time with Lincoln, but tonight he made her feel...girly. and while she was tomboyish, she liked to feel girly. it was hard wired to every woman. no matter how 'butch' they acted.

she stared into his blue eyes as he pump into her in a nice fast pace, deep and hard just like the way she liked it! the feeling of his cock scrapping along her walls, making her wet as hell. she bounced on his lap as he held on to her. they shared a passionate kiss, their tongue battling each other for dominance. she was so close! so-very-close! she was breathing heavily. she couldn't hold, the teasing the foreplay, the ravage fucking she was so damn close she could feel the built up, oh, God! she was gonna squirt all over his crotch, all over his big-fat-fucking-cock and own it!

suddenly the door rapped and lizy's voice rang out. "mom! dad! i'm scared! i thought i saw Jesus coming for my soul!" Lana laid her head back and snarled. "don't. stop." she hissed, Lincoln panted and said in a trembling voice. "j-just a second honey! daddy's kinda busy!" *he felt Lana's legs wrap around his waist and ground hard against him, her hand reach behind his head and grip and pressed her forehead against his, he stared at the eyes of a lustful woman he felt her pussy clamp down, she threw her head back, biting her lip to keep from screaming her pussy gripped and her hips rolled heavily she drenched his crotch. but the pleasure was killed then lizy open the door. "mommy? daddy?" lana and lincoln turned, lana grab a pillow to shield her big breasts both shouting* "DON'T TURN ON THE LIGHTS! DON'T TURN ON THE LIGHTS!"

five minutes and lana put on a long shirt with a robot humping a washing sat as he watched lizy quaking in fear. she sighed. lana wasn't very religious, but she really hated the priest at their local chruch. always talking about people being damned, gays being a sin, Woody Allen is the child molesting devil, and totes against the new incest marriage that took wide spread popularity in the media. she missed a priest she grew up with, he was down to earth, kind, and very well liked. and spoke nice things. but with this priest and lyra always freaking her out about going to hell if she 'touched daddy's dick' and lana knew lizy had eyed him from time to time... lincoln had to make sure that jesus wasn't gonna steal soul and drag her down into the bowls of hell. he had to reassure her that jesus was all good and loving. lyra can be a shit though, scaring lana like that...

lizy just curled up against Lincoln, holding her Gamera plushie lana smiled at her though. she was perfect. she was a combination for love of animals, and monster toho films. when Lana and Lincoln spend time, they would be with their daughter to watch those Godzilla movies, or any monster film of the genre. she sighed and laid next to her daughter. thus lizy was in the comfort sandwich between her parents. Lana lean and kissed Lincoln on the corner of her lips. he responded by kissing her back in kind. they let it linger. unlike some girls lizy didn't mind it. she enjoyed seeing her parents in such a loving manner. it didn't take long for lizy to pass out. Lana laid her head on the pillow, head tilt and staring at Lincoln in the dim light of the lamp.

"i love you." she whispered as she reached a hand and touch his face. he flinched. she rolled her eyes. "i wash my hands, dummy." she lean and kissed him on his eye lid. "i just...there's no words how much i love you, lincoln." lincoln smiled as he cup her face. "you don't need to say anything. just show it to me everyday." lana sighed and nodded. "when ever i get a chance." there was always a problem with having to share with her sisters. but lincoln promised her they spend together this week end with lizy, peter piper pizza, the zoo, was promised to their young daughter. she looked down and kissed lizy's forehead. "thank you for giving me the best thing in my life." she gazed up at her brother who smiled softly as he lean on the pillow and and stared at her. "it's me i should thank you." a moment of silence their eyes meeting. no words were said. their hands intertwined together as they snuggled their daughter.

lana loved him. she loved how he was the sweetest with her. eh. so she had to share, sometimes he would love them all together in a single room, but when it came to just them, it was a little piece of heaven. and that was the best she could ever ask for from her big brother-lover-husband.

THE END


End file.
